Currently there are visual monitoring means that are difficult to implement, or there are destructive monitoring means, but there are no means permitting following the state of structural panels of the aircraft in a non-destructive manner in real time throughout the life of the aircraft.
The disclosed embodiments seek to propose a system adapted to such tracking in real time that allows knowing the state of a constellation of properties that characterize the conformity of the panels relative to the technical specifications for different stages of the aircraft life.
The problems to be resolved for such a system are:                during manufacturing, to have available a means for monitoring the state of health and for tracking the polymerization of the composite material. In fact, the manufacture of composite panels notably comprises a firing step that requires very precise conditions and cycles of temperature and duration. These conditions and these cycles may have deviations that are harmful to the homogeneous polymerization of the material, and the system must be adapted to detect stresses and/or hot points during the manufacture of the parts, instead of only using monitoring means after polymerization in the case when an alarm is given by the system.        in maintenance, to have available a monitoring means permitting the tracking of panels and adapted for a predictive maintenance, yet remaining negligible in terms of mass and space required and only requiring a small electrical power to function.        